Luxardel
Summary Luxardel is an OC created by Luxardel. Luxardel is a guardian of earth and is regarded as a deity because of his abilities and power. He is the leader of Team Earth, a group of guardians of Earth that compete for energy from the sun against the other planet teams. As a leader, he is confident, well prepared, and able to pull off wins that he shouldn't get (a.k.a. miracles). About 1 billion years before the main story takes place, Luxardel and his team, the Earth Fighters, were found guilty for cheating by the overseers of a tournament held about every billion years. Because of how much retaliation Luxardel showed towards them, they not only penalized his team by scattering them across Earth, but they also completely wiped just his memory. They declared that they wouldn't return it unless he and his team could win the tournament again. Also, no member of their team can contact each other until the time of the next tournament. At the beginning of the story, he is a rouge warrior that many towns and cities shun because of his unusual powers. Because of others shunning him, he has a lack of caring for humans he didn't have before losing his memories. He has but one friend in a Princess, named Laina, of a nearby land. As he tries to remember his past, Xeilanda, one of his teammates, finds him and tries to help him. He then sets out to find the rest of his team, eventually leading up to the next tournament. Personality Prior to losing his memory, Luxardel was known for his legendary ability to create counter strategies against his opponents. In mere minutes, with the help of his teammates, he could foil his opponents' strategies easily. Always positive and joyful in every situation, his energy and charisma was infectious. However, after losing his memories, he lost the quickness in his ability to counter. Even so, his personality hasn't changed aside from being more mischievous than before. Personal Statistics Alignment: Chaotic Good Name: Luxardel "Xard" (loo-SHAR-dul) Origin: Xenotheos Gender: Male Age: Over 1 billion years old Classification: Star Child (Deity) Stats Tier : 5-B Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Density Manipulation (can increase density of solids), Earth Manipulation (can manipulate solids), Ice Manipulation, Metal Manipulation, Sand Manipulation, Can ignore durability by attacking atoms. Plasma Manipulation, low end Cosmic Awareness, Immortality (Type 1). Attack Potency : Planet Level (can manipulate enough solids that reach the size of Earth.) Speed : Lightspeed '(Star Children are born with the ability to travel at lightspeed.) 'Lifting Strength : Unknown Striking Strength : Planet Class (Can launch an attack as massive as Earth) Durability : Planet Level '(Withstood team attacks from an opponent strong enough to destroy Jupiter) 'Stamina : Nearly Limitless (Can replenish energy with energy from stars) Range : Planetary '(Can attack anything within the range of the Earth's diameter) 'Standard Equipment : Laserang... (Lightsaber Boomerang) Intelligence : High (A talented leader capable of quick counter strategies) Weaknesses: None Notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: Others Notable Victories: Toriko Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Luxardel's Pages Category:Male Characters Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Atom Users Category:Earth Users Category:Energy Users Category:Immortals Category:Original Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Characters Category:Xros Revolution Category:Immortal Characters